


my fiancé is a stripper... and i don't mind it.

by SeptemberMonsoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Piercing, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Stripper Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Tattoos, University Student Kim Jongdae | Chen, and also sucked his toes once, jongdae calls minseok "daddy" unironically only when he's fucked up, jongdae is a loveable nerd, literally minseok is a sex demon, minseok is also a romantic he has jongdae's name tattooed on his rib, not this time though, they basically just fucking y'know hot boy shit, they're so disgustingly cute, want a relationship like theirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberMonsoon/pseuds/SeptemberMonsoon
Summary: Minseok loves his job. Being a stripper makes him feel powerful, desired, adored. The thing is he doesn't care about his admirers... except for the nerdy & shy science student who also happens to be his fiancé, Jongdae. Let's just say Minseok puts on a show for him more than every Saturday night...





	my fiancé is a stripper... and i don't mind it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).

> they fucking. that's it. but like they're also in love. so that's pretty cool. enjoy mwah !
> 
> and to my dear HunnieDae, hope you didn't expect this hehe and that you looooooved it ♡♡♡♡

"It's always a pleasure seeing you in the audience, my darling." Minseok purrs seductively, undulating his buff body above Jongdae's still half-covered one, sinking those sinful hands into the leather belt keeping the younger's jeans intact.

It's just another casual Saturday night after one of Minseok's... or should I say Xiumin's sultry shows at the "Lady Luck" strip club. Of course, Jongdae couldn't miss this special one after hearing that his fiancé has put together a new dance routine for him... excuse me... the audience....

Being engaged to Minseok is a true adventure and a test of patience. Well, Jongdae knows his dear future husband would never cheat on him, but he can't help but feel extremely jealous and insecure when he sees all those preying eyes feasting on his soulmate's perfect body while he's grinding lasciviously on that silver bar. Must be his Virgo sun. 

But at the end of the day, Minseok has eyes only for him anyways. His boss, Junmyeon, has scolded him numerous times for only interacting with Jongdae during his shows and for only throwing him those sexy monolided looks and wet licks on the bottom lip, when so many people pay to see their favourite stripper in action. The latter just scoffs in response, riling Junmyeon up. But does he care? Not really. He knows his boss' threats about not allowing Jongdae to come to his shows again are just mindless words. He has absolutely no power over Minseok, which is satisfying for the stripper. He just adores being in control every single time...

...So that's why falling in love with Jongdae was just one of the easiest things ever. Like imagine all of Minseok's "daddy dom" sort of fantasies coming alive in an instant with this pliable, completely and utterly whipped sub boy.

Even now he sometimes makes fun of how absolutely stunned Jongdae was when he first saw Xiumin just... you know... rubbing his crotch against that steel bar onto which he also flexed his tight and delicious biceps and... well let's just say Jongdae couldn't hide his pathetic boner as much as he wanted to from his friends that were laughing at how embarrassingly horny their shy nerd was. The latter didn't know where to disappear in that moment realizing that the hot and perfect stripper was eating him up with his eyes, gazing curiously at his bulge in those tight pants that also happened to be a lighter colour so everyting was more pronounced. Jongdae thought Minseok was judging him, but... in reality... the stripper was already crushing really hard on 'the pretty nerdy boy with cat lips' which was extremely peculiar for him... he never fell for his admirers, only opting to eye fuck them until they pass out from how much they want to get into the older's sexy leather pants.

So Jongdae considers himself lucky that such a hottie would fall for a loser like him. He's still taken aback by this whenever he realizes that ...wow Minseok really IS HIS FUTURE HUSBAND.... like this is really happening.

And tonight it kind of dawned on him once again and he can't help, but stare at those gorgeous hands working their way into his pants. And as nothing escapes Minseok's agile gaze, he quickly realizes that his fiancé is staring at him with that dumb expression once again... he knows it well... too well!

"Oh my God! Stop it already!" the older groans in annoyance, slapping his palm above the other's bulge, drawing a pained moan from him. "Stop looking at me like you're so unworthy of this." 

Jongdae's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He has always felt self-conscious about being with his lover... mainly because people have been really mean to them. Some scolding him, a diligent student, for marrying a 'college drop-out turned sex worker'... others envying and bullying him for being 'pathetic' and 'no match for Minseok'. It's a double-edged sword and no one will ever be fully satisfied with their love. 

"S-sorry... It's just... you know..." Jongdae tries reasoning, his dainty curled lashes fluttering above his eyes, his pink lips pouted and cute bony cheeks flushed red. There's such a great contrast between the younger's angelic prince look and Minseok's sultry sex demon appearance.

Everything about them is contrasting beautifully ㅡ from Jongdae's slightly tanned skin, full of beauty marks to Minseok's pale, tattooed and pierced own; from Jongdae's black hair to Minseok's bleached platinum blonde locks; from Jongdae's lean and skinny figure to Minseok's buff and athletic one. They're the definition of 'opposites attract'. 

"Babe, don't you already know that you're the only one for me? Don't give a shit about the others. Jealous bitches. They want what we have." Minseok responds, caging his bottom lip between his teeth and throwing his arms around his lover's neck, bringing him closer into a heated kiss.

Jongdae giggles into the wet smooches he gets all over his lips and rest of the face. "I guess you're right... Only I get to be fucked by the Xiumin himself." 

"Absolutely wrecked and destroyed." Minseok adds sensually close to his fiancé's ear, making his skin burst out in goosebumps all over. 

It's just really hard to resist this man... Let's be real... only thinking about how many dudes would absolutely kill to be around Minseok is overwhelming for Jongdae. Imagine how lucky he got.

He's the only one that can see Minseok naked and sweaty after God knows how many rounds of sex, he's the only one that can hear Minseok's groans and moans as they're fucking and he's the only one who can touch his sexy tattooed chest and pierced nipples and cock any time he wants to.

"Minseok..." Jongdae calls out breathlessly while watching his lover dip down towards his chest, leaving a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses and nips at the sensitive skin of his neck and proeminent collar bones. He stops right above the younger's small light-brown nipples blowing air above to make them perky and aroused. The black haired lets out a low groan. "D-do you...even realize...how many people would die to be in my place?..."

Minseok raises an eyebrow with a victorious smirk on his face. Without breaking eye contact, he sticks his tongue out, wrapping it around the latter's left nipple, flicking the tip vigurously. His hand has already sneaked into Jongdae's jeans and is now stroking his already hard member through the fabric, applying a delicious amount of pressure that makes the younger break into a loud moan. 

"Let them die." the stripper responds, his lips immediately closing around that sensitive bundle of nerves and sucking harshly into it, gently grazing his teeth around the raised soft area. Jongdae is trying to control himself, but that is probably the most sensitive part of his whole body, so he cannot do anything else other than fisting the bleached hair on his fiancé's head, trying his best not to hurt him. 

"G-gonna cum if you... oh God..." he announces, his voice already wrecked. Minseok pops off the nipple, admiring how red, wet and perked up it got. He winks at his boyfriend sensualy before jokingly twisting his other nipple drawing a sharp gasp from his favourite nerd. 

The blonde leans back from Jongdae's body, standing on his knees and towering his lover. He starts swaying his hips suggestively, rigurously running his hands over his own still clothed torso, following the path of his muscles. Little is left to the imagination anyways, cause almost everything could already be seen through the thin white fabric of the shirt, especially his pierced nubs standing proudly as the focal point of his chest. Jongdae knows that under that cloth, a beautiful work of art reigns over his well-worked pectorals and sternum. But there's one little tattoo that the college student deems as his favourite no matter what.

"Let me see my own tattoo..." Jongdae request with a genuine smile on his rosy face, those straight eyebrows shooting up in excitement. His stubby fingers find their way on Minseok's sexy hips, caressing them lovingly. The brunet doesn't even know when he starts licking his lips as his gaze hits the older's pierced nipples. 

"So you don't want me to put on a private show for you? I won't charge anything~" the vixen teases, pouting as he continues his dreamy path with his perfect hands all over his torso towards the hem of the shirt. "Okay then." he concludes, getting the fabric off in a swift and sexy motion, presenting his soulmate with the mesmerizing tattoo, perky rosy nubs with silver bars through them and, of course, Jongdae's favourite....

The younger smiles overwhelmed at the sudden realization that his fiancé actually has his name tattooed on his ribs. "Jongdae..." he muses quietly, gently running the tips of his fingers over the black ink that has sank into his lover's skin permanently.

"That's you, sweetheart. My one and only. Always and forever." Minseok replies, gingerly cupping the latter's cheeks into his palms and offering a loving kiss. 

Jongdae is bashful in these situations. Sometimes he can't help it ㅡ he just loves the blonde so so so much, even in the horniest state he would pretty much get soft whenever he sees that damned tattoo right in his face. If he wasn't afraid of needles, maybe he would have got Minseok's name tattooed as well... above his dick or on his butt... He doesn't know yet.

"Stop being cute. I'm trying to fuck you like a whore." the stripper frowns whimsically, gripping the fabric at the bottom of Dae's jeans and urging them off his legs. 

"But you like it when I'm cute. You say it's more fulfilling when you destroy my ass." the younger counters.

"True. It's nicer when I get those little wrecked noises from your pretty pouty mouth. So hot." Minseok adds, biting his bottom lip before pouncing onto his lover's lap and taking his cock out of those annoying briefs. 

Jongdae just leans back into the comfortable pillows, watching his man stroke his dick expertly, giving the tip kittenish licks whenever the pink head pops out of the foreskin. It's torturous to see those gorgeous feline eyes stare right back into your soul as that small strawberry mouth gets bigger and bigger as it is trying to take more length into its heat. At first, the younger would always try to surpress his moans as he's a very whiny person and he thought Minseok would get annoyed and turned off by them, but after a while he realized that this sex demon feeds off of Dae yelling and groaning and crying so even the most embarrassing sounds are a blessing to the older's ears.

Minseok is just grateful that this cutie puts up with his incredible libido and stamina. He used to fuck Jongdae to exhaustion back when they first met. Like imagine that little nerd that only got fucked once in his lifetime and he hated it getting in Minseok's hands... Needless to say their first time made him pass out for 2 hours scarying the stripper to death. But when Jongdae woke up and claimed that even though he feels like his legs got amputated and that he won't be able to shit for 3 weeks, it was the best thing he has ever experienced... Minseok would say that was the moment he realized he wants to marry this poor adorable nerd.

But back to that cock sucking... Jongdae's dick isn't the most spectacular thing in the world to most people, but for Minseok it's literally his favourite lollipop. It kind of annoys him that Dae cannot last long when he gets sucked off, so the blonde has to be really fast in deepthroating him... and if he ever wants to get him off in like 2 minutes, his balls are the main target. But this is not the case today. Minseok wants this round to last a while. And torture his cutie a little.

So he just gives Jongdae little sucks and kisses along the shaft, slowly licking stripes around the back area towards the head and gently touching his balls with the tips of his fingers. It is very exasperating and it's like an invisible cockring is forming around the base, because Minseok is just that good at sucking dick. 

"Seok~" Dae whines, his little fists hitting the sheets next to his thighs like a frustrated baby.

"Hm?..." the latter replies innocently, still running his hot tongue along the length, gently nipping at the skin with his lips only. 

"Why are you teasing me so much ..." 

"No reason." 

Jongdae lets out a frusteated moan seeing how his cock is leaking precum like crazy, already dripping onto the sheets since Minseok isn't trying to lick his shaft clean.

"Then can I please suck your dick?" Dae requests, thinking that him doing a good job would make Minseok spare him from this torture.

"I don't know..." the older pouts, making the latter whine. "Do you deserve it?"

"Please, please, please. I want it so much. Don't do this to me..." the brunet pleads with wide eyes, his cock wiggling alongside the frustrated movements of his legs.

Damn it. Seeing Jongdae like a little angry doll begging for something is just one of Minseok's weaknesses. He really can't say no when his lover does this. So he sighs in defeat, throwing himself onto the pillows, unbuckling his own belt. Before he can go further, he hears the younger's excited giggles as he climbs onto his thighs, his cute apple butt jiggling into the air. Perhaps Minseok's cock twitched at such a sight.

"Thank you, daddy~" Jongdae tilts his head cutely to the side, beaming a bright smile at his fiancé, making him a little weak at heart. His nervous hands only succeed in dragging Minseok's slacks just above his knees, but neither of them mind when that sexy hard thick cock springs out of its confinements.

People say there are 7 wonders in this world. Jongdae could wholeheartedly claim that Minseok's cock is one of them. Imagine seeing a dick... but like everything about it is just perfect. The length, the girth, the appearance, the taste, the smell, the way it feels... literally flawless. Not to mention that it is also pierced. Yep. 

"Ah~" Jongdae sighs dreamily, his hand wrapping around the base of Minseok's cock, gazing at it happily. "So beautiful..."

"You don't even look at my face like that!" the older protests, furrowing his perfect eyebrows.

"You're so wrong... I do! But you never pay attention to me when I'm doing so." 

"Whatever... you're just secretly a little slut... I get it..." Minseok teases him, gently wrapping his hands around Jongdae's neck and dragging him forward, closer to his cock.

"Only for you, king~" the brunet replies, his cat lips forming a sexy smirk. He starts stroking his dom's length, even drawing out some low groans from the stripper who cannot deny his arousal any longer. 

Jongdae's pink lips just look sinful wrapped around Minseok's thick cock, the stretch of the boy's mouth deliciously sultry. He never really managed to deepthroat it, but of course, the blonde doesn't mind, because when the pretty student works that sexy tongue over his frenum piercing is just game over for the older. He never regretted getting it. It just heightens all feelings to the max. Plus, the expression Jongdae had when he first saw it was just to die for ㅡ like imagine a ball of shyness and nervousness finding out his sex partner has his cock pierced... his jaw really fucking dropped like in those cartoons. 

And now it is probably Jongdae's favourite piercing of Min's. He sometimes thinks that it might have hurt like a motherfucker, but then he remembers that his boyfriend likes those kind of things so he probably was concentrated on not getting hard when he got it... anyways.

The brunet looks just like a dream with his eager mouth around the cock, sucking diligently, bobbing his head as deep as he can, saliva already starting to drip down his chin and tears forming into his pretty shimmery eyes. Minseok looks down at him sympathetically.

"So sexy. You're so hot like this babe. Taking my cock so good. You're such a good boy, look at you. I think you got it deeper this time? Your tongue feels so nice over my cock. Do you like it too?" the blonde praises his boyfriend, knowing that it just makes him absolutely weak. Jongdae pulls out for a second to catch his breath, but never stopping the flick of his wrist. He nods bashfully, his cheeks already heated up and his forehead sweaty, black locks sticking onto it. "What a cutie." 

"Minseok...it hurts..." Jongdae announces, very embarrassed. Minseok understands what he means, but he's a jerk anyways.

"What hurts, baby?" he teases mercilessly, putting one of his fucking buffed out arms behind his neck, flexing his biceps like an absolute prick. His other hand snakes around his flawless cock pumping it slowly, putting on a little show for his absolutely and utterly wrecked fiancé that is staring at him in disbelief.

"Please..why..."

Minseok shrugs, pretending he doesn't understand, as the hand touching his cock follows a painfully slow trail from his neatly trimmed pubes towards his abs and stopping at his pink nipples playing with one of them for a while, before sticking two fingers into his mouth sucking onto them expertly and then lattering those sensitive nubs with his own saliva, practically making Jongdae watch this whole scene like a dumb cuck watching his husband fuck .... his husband? 

"You're so mean... Let me..." Jongdae proceeds, his hands unconsciously moving towards those delicious perfect nipples, but the wandering fingers get slapped away by Minseok.

"No touching unless I let you. And I won't give you anything until you tell me exactly what you want." the stripper counters, continuing his self-teasing just to see his lover losing his patience and probably crying like the little bratty bitch he is.

Jongdae frowns and pouts like a spoiled baby. "Fine. Then I'll jack off and be done wiㅡ" 

But before he can finish his sentence, he feels a sharp grip on his wrist that shakes him back to reality. Minseok is staring right into his eyes in annoyance. It feels so overwhelming.

"I swear ㅡ if you disobey me, you're gonna regret it. You'll use your safeword before I'll even get to touch you." 

Jongdae shivers at that thought. Minseok is really good at literally anything that involves pain and degrading, but sometimes it becomes too much for the younger's very anxious and self-conscious persona. He knows Minseok would never want to hurt him (unless he wants to) in any way, so for the older to say that... Well, Dae decides to drop his act.

"Sorry...sorry Min... I'll be good..." his position sulkens up, eyes dropping to the sheets and his nervous hands playing with each other. 

It kind of puts Minseok off. He didn't mean that in a bad way. He likes challenging Jongdae, but he has this problem where he hates when he disobeys him... it's weird because he loves when his baby acts bratty. 

"I love you, yeah? Want to make you feel good. That's why I want you to tell me what you want." 

Jongdae looks up at him with his pretty brown eyes that make the older absolutely weak. He curses how beautiful he is. He appreciates the age gap between them, because Dae reminds him of how his very early twenties used to be... well, way more different than his fiancé's, but still... He has just entered his thirties and even though he doesn't look like that... it's still a different perspective he has of the world and he overall feels old and grumpy... so Jongdae's freshness and youthfulness just make his life more joyful.

It's so weird how he cannot even act like he's mad at Jongdae. Before the brunet can utter a word, Minseok grabs him into an embrace and a gentle kiss. The younger just stays sprawled up like a kitten on top of his lover, as the older caresses his back gently, his hand moving towards those soft buttcheeks, eventually gripping one and squeezing daintly, as he slaps the other. This makes the younger gasp in surprise, giving the older access to the inviting heat of his mouth, tongues battling inside and lips devouring each other. He can feel the little jerks Jongdae's hips do unconsciously over his abs, the younger's cock trapped between their bodies. Minseok's own shaft was barely touching one of Jongdae's buttocks.

Eventually, the older pulls apart from the kiss to stare into the latter's eyes.

"Hey..."

"Hi."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Do you want to ride me?" Minseok suggests, sinking his fingers into the delicious dips at the junction of Jongdae's ass and thighs. The younger nods vigurously. 

He sticks his perky ass up, preparing to stick two fingers into his own mouth to get them wet and ready to be inserted into his asshole, but Minseok is faster so he grips the younger's wrist and guides the digits into his own mouth, sucking profusely until they're dripping wet.

"Try them in now." he smiles devilishly.

Jongdae chuckles sweetly in response, his saliva coated fingers finding their way around his tight dusty-rose rim, circling it attentively. Minseok helps him by keeping his asscheeks spread. He puts one of his fingers in, fucking himself slowly, before trying the second one.

"I'm so hard, I could cum only from these..." the younger comments, letting out a sigh after starting to scissor himself with the two digits.

"You'd cum harder on my cock, no?" Minseok raises an eyebrow.

"Oh...Gonna cum so hard on your cock... Want it so bad in my slutty hole..." Jongdae replies, bliss overcoming his consciousness. It just feels so good having something inside you after being teased like this.

Minseok slaps his ass hard, making the latter moan loudly. "Then get to work."

Jongdae doesn't wait to be told twice. He takes his fingers out, immediately putting them into his mouth and sucking the remaining saliva off of them while staring deeply into Minseok's dark orbs, visibly troubling him. He gently grabs the base of his fiancé's cock, guiding it to his entrance. The blonde is anxiously watching the younger's every move, opting to just sit back and watch his smart boy do what he does best.

It hurts a bit at first, but the second the head of Minseok's cock enters that tight hole, the best part comes into action ㅡ Jongdae could just feel his legs shivering when his personal sex demon's icy cold piercing grazes over his asshole. His eyes roll back a little as a broken moan escapes his pouty lips. The older smirks victoriously seeing his boy so wrecked, so he decides to keep his hips steady onto the length by sinking his fingers into those sexy hips, keeping Jongdae anchored to his cock.

"F-fuck t-that...." the brunet moans, as he dips down.

"You are fucking 'that'." Minseok responds wittily, earing an exasperating groan from the younger.

"It's so... oh God... f-fuck..." 

"Move your hips. Come on, ride me like only you know it." the stripper encourages him and Jongdae complies instantly, undulating his torso and girating his hips over his favourite cock. "Yeah, just like that baby boy. Your hole is so delicious and tight for me. Am I filling you up good?"

"S-so good... Min...ah..." the younger tries replying, so out of everything. He can barely keep his balance when his asshole comes into contact with the base of his lover's cock. 

"That's it, look at you ㅡ you took me in fully like the little talented bitch you are. I love you so much. Fuck." the stripper praises. Jongdae is a sucker for such things so he just considers this a boost to keep bouncing even faster on that perfect thick cock. 

It's so satisfying how absolutely eager Jongdae is ㅡ his hips have a mind of their own and so do his little seductive sounds spilling out of his melodious mouth. His own pretty cock is bouncing in the same rhythm, hard and leaking, ready to cum in any second.

"F-fuck you're so hot like this DaeDae..." Minseok admires him, equally blissed out by the heat and tightness of Jongdae's perfect hole.

"Ah...daddy...for you only... I'm.. close... pl-please ..."

"Yeah, sweetheart. Daddy's proud." Minseok replies, amused by this nickname. Whenever his little cutie is really aroused and horny he unconsciously calls him this. He probably would never do it unironically in other circumstances.

At some point, Minseok shifts his position, managing to make Jongdae yell when he accidentally hits his prostate. The sound the brunet made was so fucking outwardly and hot, the stripper is still surprised he didn't cum right then and there.

"Yes! Yes! There, please! Min, please!" Jongdae begs, tears streaming down his face. The blonde's whole body is encased in a veil of sweat and sheer redness, he grabs the latter's hips, angling a few more thrusts, watching in surprise as Jongdae unfolds yelling out his name, ropes of creamy cum shooting everywhere on his chest and torso. It's an image he would have wished to have taped somewhere so he could replay it a thousand times, because he thinks nothing could be hotter than his little young nerdy boyfriend moaning like a satisfied slut while still riding him into oversensitivity as he cums. Needless to say, for Minseok it didn't take longer than 3 shallow thrusts to come deep and hard into that needy fluttering hole.

He watches wordlessly as Jongdae is still barely keeping his balance on his softening cock. Eventually, the younger just flops onto Minseok's cum-stained chest, breathing heavily and burrying his face into the crook of his neck.

"You don't want me to take my cock out of you?" the blonde asks with a witty tone, making the brunet purr like a kitten.

"Maybe if you keep it there longer with all that hot cum and stuff... I might get pregnant..." Jongdae jokes, earning a soft slap on his ass.

"You're so disgusting, if I still had a boner it would have died..."

"Look who's talking... remember that one time you sucked my toes?"

"You're acting like your cock didn't twitch when I did ..."

"Still???"

Minseok rolls his eyes and groans indignatedly, gingely grabbing at the soft hairs on the nape of Jongdae's neck to pull him into a kiss.

"Let's get cleaned up." he suggests, but the younger nuzzles even tighter into his body.

"Later."

"Okay, but you'll have to deal with that dried cum up your ass."

"Mhm."

Minseok sighs. What a lazy little kitten he has.

"I really fucking love you. I hope you know that." he just blurts out unexpectedly.

Jongdae's eyes shoot up at him with a soft expression. He knows Minseok loves him. He just doesn't understand how and why... He might even say that he feels unworthy. How can a literal God like Minseok love his nerdy ass? He'll never understand, but maybe... he doesn't even need to. Maybe they were just meant to be together. Different as they are. They're so perfect for each other in spite of being polar opposites.

"I love you, too. And I know."

**Author's Note:**

> ugh they're so annoying. can't believe how i *ALWAYS* manage to make them disgustingly cute and in love ((rolls eyes)) enjoy these two losers. maybe if you liked it, i could write a part 2.


End file.
